Blakious M y la plumilla del destino
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Manny ha querido formar una banda toda su vida y dominar al mundo con el poder del Rock y el Metal, para ello debera formar una alianza con un desconocido, e ir en busca de una plumilla endemoniada. Parodia de Tenacious D y la plumilla del destino.
1. Es Un Largo Camino Hasta La Cima

**Blakious M Y La Plumilla Del Destino **

**Que tal a toda la comunidad**** fanfiquera, a toda la comunidad Eltigrera, fans de el tigre, fans de la música rock y metal de la era de los 80 y 90.**

**Comenzare este nuevo fic, que es completamente diferente a cualquiera que haya hecho antes. Los personajes principales ****serán Manny y Django. Este fic esta basado en la película Tenacious D y la plumilla del destino, con Jack Black y Kyle Gass. En este fic se mencionara muchas bandas de la era de los ochentas y noventas, que es cuando la música Rock era la dominante, hoy por lastima muchos lo han olvidado.**

**ACLARO: este fic tiene lenguaje que algunos podrían encontrar ofensivo. Con eso aclarado que comience el fic. **

**El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge Gutiérrez Y Sandra Equiha.**

En una obscura noche de Cd. Milagro. Una religiosa familia se preparaba su cena de una forma muy religiosa, cuando el mas pequeño, Manny apareció vestido con una camisa negra de Black Sabbath, guitarra en la mano, y comenzó:

_Hace un chingado__ de tiempo _

_En la__ asquerosa tierra de Ciudad Milagro _

_Una humilde familia_

_Religiosa en exajeracaion_

_Velaba por su comida _

_Bendecida por el Señor_

_Pero el chico de 13 no quería entender_

_Que las cosas eran diferentes_

_En un mundo para el_

_La religión no era nada_

_Y la música es la oración_

_Era la oveja negra_

_Con guitarra en la mano _

_Cantando sobre el mundo y su canción_

_Entre a la cueva del dragón_

_Y con una espada flameante en mi mano_

_Le corte sus gigantescas pelotas_

_Y lo hize sangrar sin fin!!!!_

_WOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!_

El padre se molesto por lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, ya estaba harto de escuchar sobre una escalera al cielo y sobre un arco iris en la noche.

Tomo a su hijo, lo llevo a su cuarto, se quito el cinturón y le dio unas nalgadas que dejan marca toda la vida.

El padre lo tiro a su cama y comenzó a arrancar los pósters de AC/DC, Queen, Van Halen, Nirvana, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath entre otros.

_Mis ordenes has desobedecido_

_Hijo mío, porque naciste?_

_Tu hermano es diez veces mejor que tu_

_Jesús lo quiere mas_

_La música que tocas para nosotros_

_Viene del infierno_

_El rock es trabajo del demonio_

_Quiere que te rebeles_

_Te convertirás en un muñequo_

_Y el será tu maestro_

_Caos solo traes_

_Tu corazón destrucción traerá_

_Mas vale que te calles_

_Mas vale que bajes la vos_

_Estas castigado sin teléfono_

_No te quiero escuchar llorar_

_No quiero escuchar que te quejes_

_A Dios debes admirar cuando estés en mi casa._

Con eso el padre salio y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza, revelando que aun quedaba uno de los pósters en pie. Uno donde estaba Ronnie James Dio sentado en un trono de oro, con una copa en la mano.

El joven se hinco ante Dio y le rogó de rodillas.

_Dio puedes escucharme?_

_Estoy perdido y muy solo_

_Pido que me guíes_

_Por favor levántate de tu trono_

_Necesito un compadre duro_

_Que me enseñe a rockear_

_Mi padre cree que eres malvado _

_Pero el que sabe de metal?_

_El rock no es trabajo del diablo_

_Es mágico y poderoso_

_No podré rockear _

_Hasta que me haya alejado de mi Papa!!!!!!_

Dio se levanto de su trono y flamas corren por todas partes

_Escuche que hambriento estas por rockear_

_Pero para aprender el método antiguo_

_Puertas secretas uno debe de abrir_

_Escapa de las garras de tu padre_

_Y de esta asquerosa ciudad_

_En un viaje debes ir_

_A encontrar la ciudad de HOLLYWOOD!!!!!!!!_

_En la ciudad de los ángeles caídos_

_Donde el océano se encuentra con el sol_

_Formaras una fuerte alianza_

_Y la banda mas grande te todos los tiempos!!!_

_Pero para encontrar fama y fortuna_

_Por un valle debes de correr_

_Enfrentaras a tus demonios internos_

_Ahora ve, hijo mío Y A ROCKEAR!!!!!!!!_

Manny tomo dinero, ropa y por supuesto su guitarra, se despidió de Dio y salto por la ventana.

Corrió y corrió escapándose de su hogar, de su familia, de su infancia perdida.

Eso ya no importaba, decía el.

Pasaron varios meses y después años

No podía pagar un avión, así que tuvo que confiar en sus piernas o aventones de algún gandalla que se encontrara.

Manny creció, igual que sus conocimientos sobre lo que debía de hacer. Ahora Manny tenía 17, una edad necesaria para andar por las calles de Hollywood sabiendo de los peligros que la habitan.

"QUE TAL HOLLYWOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grito el hacia el cielo.

**Por aquí termina el principio, se que no es muy prometedor****, pero prometo mejorar. La cancion es una version traducida y un poco alterada de la cancion "Kickapoo" de Tenacious D, que es con la cual comienza la pelicula, les recomiendo que vean el video para que entiendan un poco mejor.**

**Porfavor dejen reviews**

**Nightwindhero**


	2. Bienvenido A La Jungla

**Capitulo 2**

**OK, yo se que el ultimo capitulo fue un asco, pero juro por Stump, Wentz, Truhman, y Hurley, que este es mejor.**

Manny acababa de llegar a Las Vegas, ya había dejado su pasado atrás, y nunca regresaría a la ciudad milagro nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

-Ya dijiste nunca seis veces.

Oh lo siento.

-Ahem, debo encontrar a alguien.

Manny siguió su camino en la ciudad del pecado, sin embargo debía seguir a pie. Caminando en la arena se dio cuenta de que aunque había mucha gente, la arena se metía en sus tenis y ya se sentía cansado después de haber caminado un buen rato.

Se sentó en una banca a descansar, se quito los zapatos y se tiro toda la arena de ellos.

-Estupida arena.

Algo de lo que Manny no se dio cuenta, es que un muchacho esquelético de cómo 17 años, con un sombrero de vaquero, una camisa negra con las letras AC/DC en la parte de enfrente y BACK IN BLACK, en la parte de atrás, pantalones negros con estrellas rojas y una guitarra acústica negra con una estrella roja y una calavera, las letras DM estaban escritas con relámpagos.

Manny no lo volteo a ver, el muchacho esquelético, se puso en posición para tocar su guitarra y sin dar ningún aviso, comenzó.

El poderoso sonido que ese instrumento producía, hizo que Manny volteara y viera al muchacho, que estaba demasiado concentrado tocando el intro de la canción "Welcome To The Jungle" De Guns'n Roses.

Manny, estaba ya casi tirando baba, el movimiento de los dedos del muchacho, sincronizados con su mirada eran infalibles, tenía que convencer a este desconocido para que fuera su compañero.

Dado a que el muchacho estaba tocando de forma instrumental (Sin Cantar) Manny se paro de donde estaba sentado y se acerco al muchacho y comenzó con una voz rasposa pero pesada.

_Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It' gonna bring you down-HA!_

Y termino con el grito tradicional de Axel Rose:

_KU!!!!_

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro, Manny con algo de desafío y el esquelético con furia en los de el.

El Cucharón, que había presenciado todo, cargando una caja de pizza se acerco a los muchachos.

-Viejos, tocan con madre!!!! Cual es el nombre de su banda?

-Mi nombre es Manny. Después Manny volteo a ver al chico esquelético, esperando a que se presentara.

-Mi nombre es Django, y no estamos en una banda. Lo dijo de una forma molesta y para nada agradable.

-Y de hecho me tengo que largar. Nos vemos Principiante. Le dio una última mirada a Manny, Y le lanzo su plumilla.

-Viejo…. Le Dijo el Cucharón.

-No tienes que trabajar, o algo así? Le dijo el moreno mientras que el Cucharón salía corriendo con su entrega.

Manny se quedo parado observando como Django se alejaba. Este tipo quizá era la persona a la que el tanto buscaba.

**Esto continuara.**

**No me asesinen, es que me tarde por mucha tarea y trabajos.**

**Y déjenme decirles que aunque parezca una estupidez……pase mi examen de admisión para la preparatoria. **

**Así que EL INFIERNO SE DESTATARA SOBRE LA TIERRA!!!!!!!**

**Feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos**

**Dejen Reviews Gracias! **


	3. Idiota Americano

**Capitulo 3 **

**Idiota Americano**

**Hey, lamento mucho el retraso he aquí un nuevo capitulo!**

**No soy dueño de El Tigre! O de ninguna canción mencionada en este fic **

Entonces, el muchacho de 17 años seguía solo por las vegas, por varias horas siguió caminando, hablando con personas que les podría interesar formar la banda que el tanto anhelaba. Conoció a muchas personas dado a que las vegas era un lugar muy populado, sin embargo todos eran malos, muy malos, sin talento alguno o simplemente no tan buenos como el muchacho esquelético.

La noche cayo en Vegas, pero eso no detuvo a Manny, en Vegas nadie dormía, así que no era difícil seguir la búsqueda, sin embargo el viaje de llegada fue difícil y el día ahí era más complicado. Encontró una banca gris desgastada y al notar su cansancio decidió tirarse a la banca, quitándose su chaqueta negra de piel y tirandosela encima y abrazando su guitarra cerro los ojos y dejo que la oscuridad cayera sobre el.

"Que crees que sea?"

"No tengo idea"

"Yo se! Es uno de esos que se quedaron en el pasado!"

"Oye, escuche de ellos, pero creí que ya estaban extintos!"

"Si! Esos que escuchan esa música de los ochentas!"

"Ugh! Como los detesto! Ojala llegaran a actualizarse!"

"Con su música con gritos! Y los guitarrazos de veinte minutos! Y esa mierda!"

"Parece que es el ultimo que queda"

"Pues no por mucho tiempo"

"Aquí caen los metaleros"

Tres figuras estaban frente al joven rockero, con navajas y bates de baseball, apunto de atacarlo, cuando de repente, Manny despertó.

_SWEEEEEEEEEEET EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTION_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"QUE DEMONIOS!" Grito el joven moreno al despertarse y ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo: Los raperos.

"Me despierto en la calle, para ver desgracias como ustedes!!" Gritaba el chico.

"Tu eres los que dan lastima" Decía el rapero mientras se agarraba la gorra y le diera la vuelta. "Ustedes son el problema, no se actualizan ancianos! Solo escuchan mierda!" Dijo el rapero mientras chocaba sus puños con sus dos compañeros de atrás de el.

Manny se levanto de la banca, y tomo su chaqueta y se la puso. Tomo su guitarra y se la echo a la espalda. Planeando ignorar a esto fantorches y buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche, sin embargo uno de los tipos llego por detrás y lo golpeo en la nuca con el bate, dejándolo noqueado.

Pasaron unos minutos y vio a los raperos con su billetera en frente de el.

Intento levantarse pero fue inútil.

Después apareció una figura, se veía obscura y estaba cargando una guitarra eléctrica con un amplificador tamaño mediano en su espalda.

Los raperos seguían esculcando la billetera del muchacho.

"Este cabron no tiene nada"

"Que mierda!"

"Bueno ya que!"

"Adonde van?"

Los raperos dieron la vuelta y encontraron al muchacho de antes, de la camisa negra y los ojos rojos fuego con una guitarra eléctrica en sus manos huesudas.

Django comenzó a tocar un magnifico solo que dejo a los raperos tirados en el piso probablemente sin cuerdas cerebrales aun funcionando.

"Heh, los de siempre"

Django se echo la guitarra por la espalda y vio al joven Manny tirado en el suelo, lo vio y logro reconocerlo de antes. Lo levanto y lo cargo hasta su apartamento donde lo recostó sobre el sofá y apago las luces.

**Ok, lamento si el final del capitulo fue algo apresurado pero se me quema el cerebro!!! Tengo demasiado trabajo asi que no pude poner el capitulo rapido.**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y porfavor dejen mas, eso es lo que me mantiene vivo.**

**Gracias por leer, y no vemos/leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	4. Arcoiris En La Noche

**Capitulo 4 **

**Arco iris En La Noche**

**Hey, rápidamente aquí con el capitulo 4**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, eso es exactamente lo que mantiene mi trasero pegado a mi silla para seguir escribiendo…..En un buen sentido **

**Disfruten!**

Manny despertó.

Se limpio las lagañas de los ojos, y se levanto del sofá. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que no seguía en las calles de las vegas, aunque claro, quien chingados no se va a dar cuenta….es una gran pinché diferencia al estar en la calle que estar en un sofá dentro del departamento de un desconocido!

"Gracias Narrador"

"De nada"

"Oye en ves de quejarte del contexto de esta historia porque no mejor te pones a narrar?"

"Ya que"

El joven Manny se levanto del sofá y miro a su alrededor.

Veía pósters de AC/DC, Scorpions, Guns'n Roses entre otros, también veía dvds de conciertos como Metallica, y Slayer.

Pero lo que mas lo hizo llamar la atención era una guitarra acústica de un color marrón fachoso con la firma de Eric Clapton. Manny se acerco a ella, casi embobado y tirando baba mientras hacia su camino hacia su nuevo descubrimiento. Estaba tan cerca cuando.

"Que carajos estas haciendo?!"

Manny salio de su transe para dar la vuelta y ver a Django que por la mirada en su rostro, no se veía tan feliz.

"Hay una cartel frente a ti que claramente dice: ATENCION MANTENERSE AL MENOS A METRO Y MEDIO COMO MINIMO ALEJADOS DE ESTE ARTEFACTO! IDIOTAS!" "Si no lo entiendes, puedo hacerte entender el mensaje" Decía mientras sacaba un mazo de detrás del sofá.

"No viejo! Yo no! Yo solo la estaba….umm….admirando si eso!"

"Bueno, si es una guitarra muy preciada para mi" Dijo Django tirando el mazo al closet.

"Enserio Clapton la firmo?" Dijo Manny (Aunque era obvio)

"Si, fue hace un par de años, después de terminar de tocar "Tears In Heaven" y acabar con el concierto, la firmo y la lanzo al publico, de ahí la conseguí.

"Pero, lanzar una guitarra al publico no es algo……..incomodo?"

"Fue incomodo para aquellos que se rompieron la cabeza tratando de atraparla"

"Uy"

"Exacto"

"El punto aquí es que, uno debe de pelear si uno quiere vivir. "Y es mejor quemarse rápido a apagarse lentamente" recuerdas?" Dijo Django

"Esas son palabras de Kurt Cobain, cierto?" Respondió Manny rápidamente.

"Neil Young, de hecho" Respondió Django

"Bueno, umm creo que ya nos habíamos presentado, así que te tengo una propuesta……Necesito formar una banda si quiero llegar a ser alguien, toda mi vida he sido la oveja negra, y mi familia asquerosamente religiosa me lo ha restregado en mi cara todo mi chingada vida. Pero ser el diferente me ha llevado aquí, no tengo pensado caer. Así que, que dices!" Dijo Manny mostrando su mano derecha, esperando a que el la estrechara también.

Django tenia sus manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón observando la mano morena que se posaba frente a el.

"Mira chico, yo tengo una banda, se llama El Clan De Los Muertos"

Manny bajo su mano y vio el suelo.

"O, okay ummm yo entiendo eso"

"Déjame terminar! Tuve que despedir al vocalista porque era un cabrón, nunca llegaba a tiempo a los ensayos ni a las presentaciones. Así que como ya veo que tu tocas la guitarra y cantas puedes agregar la guitarra rítmica y cantar al mismo tiempo." "Que dices a eso?"

Manny lo volteo a ver y rápidamente se sintió con fuerzas y con emoción desde que llego a la ciudad del pecado.

"Dios!!!!!! Claro que le entro!!" Mira escucha esto!"

_When there's lightning - it always brings me down  
Cause it's free and I see that it's me  
Who's lost and never found  
Feel the magic -feel it dancing in the air  
But it's fear - and you'll hear  
It calling you beware_

There's no sign of the morning coming  
There's no sight of the day  
You've been left on your own  
Like a Rainbow in the Dark

Manny termino de cantar y miro a Django con confianza.

"Que te parece, eh?!"

Django aun se quedo pensando mientras observaba a Manny.

"Es una canción de Ronnie James Dio" Dijo Manny aun esperando la respuesta de Django.

"Si, lo se, del álbum "Holy Diver"

"Entonces que dices?"

"Mira, necesito algo de ayuda por aquí, así que puedes dormir en el sofá, ayudarme aquí en departamento, pero te mantendré en entrenamiento si quieres ser el nuevo vocalista de "El Clan De Los Muertos"

"Entrenarme?"

"Alguna ves has tocado en una banda muchacho?"

"No, nunca"

"Sabes moverte en un escenario correctamente?"

"No"

"Has tocado en para un publico de 50 o mas"

"Ni cerca"

"Has visto a Angus Young tocar?"

"En vivo, una ves. Fue mi primer concierto. Tenía 12"

"Bueno, algo es algo"

"Entonces, entrenamiento?"

"Si, pero primero limpia el apartamento!"

"Porque?!"

"Quéjate y saco el mazo"

"YA VOY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Bueno este es el final del capitulo**

**Creo que ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora y eso es bueno!!**

**Primero que nada, me llegaron varios mensajes privados diciéndome que no tenían ni la mas minima idea de quienes eran las bandas o/y artistas que mencionaba en este fic. Así que decidí que al final de cada capitulo voy a dar una ligera y rápida explicación de las bandas/artistas/canciones que se mencionan.**

**-AC/DC: Banda de rock duro Australiana, conocida como la banda que creo el rock duro y son famosos por sus canciones Highway To Hell, Back In Black, It's A Long Way To The Top, For Those About To Rock We Salute You y muchas mas. **

**-Scorpions: Banda de rock Alemana conocidos por sus éxitos: Rock You Like A Hurracane, Send Me An Angel y Wind Of Change. **

**-Guns'n Roses: Banda de rock formada en Los Ángeles, Hollywood. Conocidos por la canción Welcome To The Jungle. **

**-Metallica: Banda de Thrash Metal. Conocida por las canciones Master of Puppets, Enter Sandman, The Unforgiven, One y Nothing Else Matters.**

**-****Slayer: Banda de Thrash Metal. ****Conocidos por: Raining Blood, Angel Of Death y Eyes Of The Insane. **

**-Eric Clapton: Famoso guitarrista de Rock. ****Conocido por ser la única persona en la faz de la tierra en haber entrado al salón de la fama del rock'n roll tres veces.**

**-Tears In Heaven: Famosísima balada de Eric Clapton inspirada en la pérdida de su hijo. **

**-Kurt Cobain: Líder, Guitarrista, Vocalista y escritor de canciones de la poderosa banda de Grunge: Nirvana. **

**-Neil Young: Guitarista nacido en Toronto, Canadá.**

**-Ronnie James Dio: Considerado como**** uno de los vocalistas mas legendarios en la historia del metal. Ha estado con bandas como: Rainbow, Black Sabbath, Heaven & Hell y DIO. **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy………Me voy a DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**No soy dueño de ningún personaje o banda o canción mencionada en este fic.**

**YA LO DIJE! **


	5. Entra Hombre De Arena

**Capitulo 5**

**Lamento mucho tardarme tanto, pero la escuela, tareas, proyectos y demás no me lo permitieron, aquí va.**

Manny y Django estaban sentados en el sofá, ambos con cara de pendejos, ojos bien abiertos, ojeras muy grandes y baba saliendo de sus bocas.

"Eso. Fue. Increíble." Dijo Manny, sin parpadear.

"Estas seguro de que nunca lo habías hecho?"

"No, nunca, mis padres eran unos fanáticos de la religión"

"Bueno, ahora sabes como se siente"

"Si……..tienes mas?"

"Ya, no mas marihuana para ti!" Dijo Django levantándose del sofá.

"Por favor, solo un poquito mas!" Dijo Manny, poniéndose de rodillas.

"No, y limpia este lugar. Después veremos un concierto de AC/DC en DVD"

"Ya que!" Manny se levanto y Django se fue a su cuarto, tal ves a dormir, dado a la terrible resaca de anoche"

Manny se quedo limpiando platos

_And I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright_

I'm looking for a complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of lying  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly

Manny termino de cantar cuando descubrió un cheque debajo de los sobres de deudas de Django. Comenzó a examinarlo y grito:

"700 Dólares!"

"Suelta eso!" Dijo Django mientras le arrebataba el cheque de las manos.

"Es un cheque por un sencillo" decía Django con cara de confiado.

"Y porque decía "Para mi querido djangi-wangy?" Pregunto Manny

"Es el nombre de una canción………VUELVE A TRABAJAR!"

_know what you're thinkin'  
We were goin' down  
I can feel the sinkin'  
But then I came around_

And everyone I've loved before  
Flashed before my eyes  
And nothin' mattered anymore  
I looked into the sky

Well I wanted something better man  
I wished for something new  
And I wanted something beautiful  
And wish for something true  
Been lookin' for a reason man  
Something to lose

"Oh, pero que cosa!" Dijo Manny al ver hacia la ventana.

Una hermosa chica de cabello azul sostenido en una cola de caballo caminaba por la calle frente al apartamento. Como movía sus caderas provocativamente y como sus ojos parpadeaban mostrando bellísimas pupilas azules volvían a Manny loco.

Django vio a Manny atontado viendo por la ventana y se puso a su lado, viendo lo que el veía.

"Hehe, enserio te crees capaz estar a su nivel?!"

"Déjame en paz, ella es hermosa"

"Ni siquiera la conoces"

"Pero cuando sea mas famoso, lo hare!" Dijo Manny lanzando sus puños en el aire.

"Si pero, mientras, vamos a ver a AC/DC" dijo Django sentándose en el sofá.

Manny también se sentó y comenzó el concierto.

Para cuando termino eso, Django le mostraba a Manny como moverse correctamente en un escenario, usando videos de Angus Young, Iggy Pop, y Bruce Dickinson para mostrar su punto.

Pero cuando Manny lo intento frente a Django, una multitud de cartón, y el tipo que siempre les traía la pizza, Manny fallo.

Tocando tan fuerte su guitarra Manny tropezó sobre el público de cartón y con eso cayo boca abajo sobre el piso. Destruyendo su guitarra en proceso.

Manny, no pudo sostenerse y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ante su guitarra rota.

"Viejo, levántate, nadie pasa esto al principio, ni siquiera yo."

"Enserio?" Dijo Manny entre lágrimas.

"Enserio"

Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

Sonó la contestadota, y sonó una voz femenina pero muy madura……demasiado.

"Djangi, tu padre y yo, llegamos a una conclusión de que 10 años de intentar ser una estrella de rock, y nunca haberlo logrado es demasiado tiempo, así que decidimos ya no mandarte mas cheques para pagar tu renta, hora de que consigas un verdadero trabajo. Adiós dganwi-wangi."

Manny se levanto con una cara asustada, y veía a Django muy molesto.

"No era un cheque de pago, era un cheque de tus padres!"

Django se levanto sin decir una palabra y se acerco al closet del apartamento.

"En que te gastaste todo el piche dinero que te mandaron?! En mota!??" Le decía Manny muy molesto.

Django salio del closet sosteniendo una funda de guitarra y la dejo enfrente de Manny.

"En esto"

Manny se acerco a la funda y la abrió lentamente, revelando una guitarra eléctrica Gretsch Electromatic Stump-O-Matic. Una que Manny siempre deseo.

Después de admirar la belleza de guitarra que tenia enfrente, Manny dio la vuelta y encontró a Django apunto de irse del apartamento, mochila y guitarra en mano.

"Django espera, pagaremos la renta……con Rock!"

"Eso es humanamente posible?"

"Así será!"

"Pero nuestro nombre no será "El Clan De Los Muertos", de ahora en adelante, nuestro nombre será "Blakio"

"Blakio?"

"Nací con una cicatriz en el trasero que decía eso. Lo busce en el diccionario, no tiene significado. Hasta ahora, es el nombre de nuestra pinché banda!"

"Yo también tengo algo parecido."

Django de bajo la parte de atrás del pantalón y mostró su nalga que decía "uous M"

Al unir sus traseros por fin encontraron el nombre perfecto.

Blakious M

**Hey gente, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, culpen al infierno al que voy a aprender.**

**-Las dos canciones que Manny canta durante el principio son "Learn To Fly" Y "Wheels" ambas de Foo Fighters**

**-Gretsch Electromatic Stump-O-Matic: Guitarra diseñada por el guitarrista y vocalista Patrick Stump.**


End file.
